Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as the Digiversum) is a fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of the previous fanfiction idea. The franchise is idealized to be combination of live-action media and anime media as a shared universe. This continuity is a little bit darker but remarkably larger than its predecessor. Films Digimon Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) tells how a Japanese middle school student Tadao Deguchi finds another world inside computer network and meets the Digimon, a digital life form that needs help from mankind. Tadao and his two friends meet other people who are aware of the existence of the Digimon, and end up fighting for the survival of the two worlds. The five main human characters are three Japanese teenagers Tadao Deguchi, Keisuke Ishimura and Nori Fujima, an American exchange student Alisha Jones, and a Danish-born young genius Sven Vestergaard. The Partner Digimon of this film are Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and Gaomon. The human antagonist is a man named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist is a new Digimon species named Morrismon. The story is set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer (simply known as V-Tamer) tells how a bullied high school student named Vincent "Vince" Haldman ends up into the Digital Wilds, a mostly desolated area in Digiversum where Digimon are fighting brutal matches for their survival. Vince himself becomes part of these matches by becoming a Tamer for a Digimon named Veemon. Vince Haldman and Veemon/Veedramon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters of the film include Riley Adams, Jiro Ichida, Gomamon and Nigel Adams, with Piemon portrayed as the antagonist. The story is set in Detroit and the Digital Wilds. Spirit Frontier The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier (simply known as Spirit Frontier) tells how a stubborn schoolboy named Theo Robbins, along with four other children around the world, is thrown into the Spirit Frontier, an area from the Digiversum, to find and use the Spirits, ancient artifacts with protective powers against one mysterious creature who empowers himself with Spirits of his own. The main human characters are Theo Robbins, Kaiji Komiyama, Jonah Sheridan, Osip Ivankov and Gemma Illiano. Kazuo Komiyama, Kaiji's twin brother appears the main antagonist under the corruptive curse put on Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness. The story is set in London, Los Angeles, Tokyo, and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 2 Digimon 2 takes place two years after the defeat of Morrismon. After purifying Dark Craters and researching Digimon and the Digiversum for two years as a Tamer, Tadao Deguchi and his friends gain three new members, but are deeply troubled when the governments of the world start to discover their existence through a mysterious man who seems to secretly drive his own sinister agenda. All Tamers from the Digimon returned, with Matthew "Matt" Thwaite, Justin Alder and Thaddeus "Ted" Alder introduced as new members. Guilmon, Bearmon and Kotemon were introduced as new Partner Digimon. And Akihiro Kurata, inspired by a character with the same name from Digimon Data Squad, appeared as the main antagonist. The film also included first hints about the antagonists of future main films. The story is set in Tokyo, Chicago, Berlin and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer: 2nd Round The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer: 2nd Round (simply known as V-Tamer: 2nd Round) takes place two years after Piemon's defeat. Vincent "Vince" Haldman continues his hunt for the V-Tags, but is troubled when he and his friends face a challenge to grow up and care more about their normal lives. Meanwhile, the Digital Wilds are threatened by a dangerous Digimon who has created his own V-Tag. Vince Haldman, Veemon/Veedramon, Jiro Ichida and Gomamon return as the protagonists with Riley Adams appearing in a smaller role this time. The main antagonist, Arkadimon, takes aspects of a character with same name from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. The story is set in Detroit, Okinawa and the Digital Wilds. DigiFuse The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse (simply known as DigiFuse) tells how Michael "Mike" Hou, a boy from Hong Kong receives a device known as Fusion Loader. It grants him and his friends an access to the DigiFuse Zones, a very special world in the Digiversum where Digimon change forms by fusing together. Four armies fight for the artifacts necessary for the future of their world and one of them serves the ancient evil. Mike Hou and Shoutmon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters include Ai, Chase, Christopher White and Nene Amano, with familiar antagonists from Digimon Fusion: Bagramon, DarkKnightmon and Tactimon. The story is set in Hong Kong and the DigiFuse Zones. Spirit Frontier Decem The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier Decem (simply known as Spirit Frontier Decem) takes place two years after Kazuo's purification. Theo Robbins and the other Spirit Warriors find their way back into the Spirit Frontier. Determined to complete their quest and wake Kazuo Komiyama from his coma, they attempt to solve the riddle of the four lost Spirits and prevent the Spirit Frontier from collapsing forever. All six Spirit Warriors return as the protagonists with Patamon and Plottmon appearing as supporting characters. The main antagonist, Cherubimon, takes aspects of a character with same name from Digimon Frontier. The story is set in London, Tokyo and the Spirit Frontier. Digimon 3 Digimon 3 takes place two years after the Battle of Berlin. The war against against Abaddomon is starting to take darker turn when some of the Tamers are starting to see bigger picture on anything they have experienced this far. They gain new allies, but also more powerful enemies while trying to maintain hope and their reputation until one day, they meet a very exceptional girl with a very exceptional Digimon. All Tamers from the Digimon 2 returned, with Vince Haldman and Jiro Ichida from V-Tamer films joining the main characters. The film also introduced Terriermon who later got his own solo film. Abaddomon, the evil Digimon Akihiro Kurata worked for took the role of the main antagonist. The Seven Great Demon Lords of the Deadly Sins were revealed as the antagonists of the future main films as well the main antagonists of the entire franchise. The story is set in Tokyo, Copenhagen, Chicago, Kyoto and the Digital Middle World. Digimon Origins #1: The Event Digimon Origins #1: The Event takes almost 20 years before Yeoman's virus outbreak and the battle against Morrismon. For several decades, the Digiversum had started to change from a paradise into a place where good and evil were constantly clashing. A Digimon named Lucemon has kept watch over his own world and the human world for a long time in order to make a judgement whether the worlds must be saved or destroyed. Unlike other storylines of the Digiversum, Digimon Origins is idealized to be a series of anime films. It explains the events before the Dark Wave and follows important details before the events of any of the eight previous installments of the franchise. Many legendary groups like Three Archangels, Ten Ancient Warriors, Guardian Knights appear, as well as Apollomon, a member of Olympos XII. Agumon The Digimon Spin-Off: Agumon (simply known as Agumon) takes few months after the Battle of Kyoto. Agumon decides to go into a journey to think about his life, leaving Yoko and Gabumon behind. On this journey, he finds his way into Digimon Academy floating in cyberspace where he asks assistance for finding the answer to his question. While Agumon is facing a hidden and terrifying part of his inner self, Yoko and Gabumon are searching for him, hoping to convince him to come back. The story is mostly original and the Agumon species has an important role in the film as well. SkullGreymon, Agumon Expert, Fake Agumon Expert and all of BlackAgumon's evolutionary forms appear. Yoko Deguchi and Gabumon appear as supporting characters due to their connection to Agumon. Characters based on Gennai from Digimon Adventure continuity are introduced as well. The story is set in Tokyo, Digimon Academy and the Digital Middle World. DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade The Digimon Spin-Off: DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade (simply known as DigiFuse: The Omega Crusade) takes two years after the battle in the Dust Zone. Michael "Mike" Hou has been one year away from the DigiFuse Zones. When he finally returns, he finds out how the Bagra Army has taken complete control of that world, with seven Death Generals keeping it under control. Mike and Shoutmon must defeat them with the legendary OmegaMemory as their trump card. All surviving characters from DigiFuse return, with DarkKnightmon acting as the central antagonist of the film. The seven Death Generals appear as the lesser antagonists, inspired by a group with the same name in the second season of Digimon Fusion. The OmegaMemory, a legendary artifact appears as the source of the ability for Shoutmon, Greymon and MailBirdramon being able to evolve into OmegaShoutmon and SiegGreymon. The story is set in Hong Kong and the DigiFuse Zones. Terriermon The Digimon Spin-Off: Terriermon (simply known as Terriermon) explores Terriermon's journey to find the Tamer he was separated from three and half years ago. With help of Lopmon, Terriermon has reunited with his long-lost Tamer Wade Goldblum. But then, a mysterious computer virus connected to Wade's past starts to spread chaos in United States and threatens Lopmon. Wade and Terriermon are forced to find a way to deal with the problem while avoiding a group of FBI agents who know about to their connection to all of this. The film has few elements based on the two last stories in Digimon: The Movie, having Diablomon as the main antagonist. It also introduces Terriermon's Tamer Wade Goldblum and Lopmon, the reincarnation of Cherubimon from Spirit Frontier Decem makes an appearance as well. The story is set in New York, Denver and cyberspace. The film is also the first one not to include any Asian characters. Digimon: The Gathering Digimon: The Gathering takes place two years after the Battle of Kyoto. When Millenniumon and DarknessBagramon finally return, the Tamers, Spirit Warriors and the Generals of Fusion Heart United must gather together in order to prepare for the return of the ultimate force that unleashed the devastating Dark Wave on the Digiversum. However, there are several adults and a group of mysterious Digimon led by Alphamon who refuses to believe in the Tamers. All Tamers from Digimon 3 returned, with the Spirit Warriors and the members of Fusion Heart United from Spirit Frontier and DigiFuse films joining the main characters. The film also introduces Alphamon as an antihero who doesn't trust the Tamers as well Huckmon who has been guarding the gateway to the Quantum Sea where Yggdrasill was born. While Millenniumon and DarknessBagramon return as antagonists, most of the battles are fought against Alphamon and his comrades. The story is set in Tokyo, Copenhagen, Chicago, London, New York, the Digital Middle World and the DigiQuartz. Digimon Origins #2: The Avatar Digimon Origins #2: The Avatar takes almost ten years after the Dark Wave, a biologist named Jørgen Christensen is doing a research on a young girl he adopted as his daughter. This girl has a strong connection to Yggdrasill, a being who maintains the Digiversum but has now gone dormant. When this connection starts to reveal itself it has consequences that will change the future of the Digiversum forever. This film explains the origins of Eden Christensen and Edenmon, characters who were intorduced in Digimon 3 and were later revealed to be the human avatar of Homeostasis and the Digimon who is the embodiment of the Seed of Eden. The film also explains how the plans of the villains of other films eventually progressed the point where they were executed. Digimon: The Descending Digimon: The Descending continues the story of Digimon: The Gathering. The Seven Great Demon Lords of Deadly Sins have returned. They represented the darkest side of everything humans and the Digimon feel. The Tamers, Spirit Warriors and Generals must work together to save the real universe and the Digiversum so that both sides can coexist in peace. Eden Christensen must embrace her role as the avatar of Homeostasis and daughter of Yggdrasill. The film acts as the culmination of the events of every film before this one. Wade Goldblum and Terriermon from Terriermon will also be part of the battle. Most of the main characters appear in the film series for the last time, leaving the following installments for a new set of characters. The story is set in Tokyo, Copenhagen, Chicago, London, New York, Hong Kong, and several worlds of the Digiversum. Agumon & Gabumon The Digimon Spin-Off: Agumon & Gabumon (simply known as Agumon & Gabumon) takes place few months after the Reconfiguration of the Digiversum. Agumon and Gabumon, the former Partner Digimon of the Deguchi family, are attempting rebuild their home village. But one day, a threat connected to their whole species and a new young special Digimon force them to leave their village behind and go on a new journey without their Tamers being there to help them. On this journey, they realize that certain ghosts of their past have not yet left the world. The story is mostly original and the Agumon and Gabumon species have a key role in this film, just like Agumon species had in the previous film. Yoko Deguchi doesn't appear in the film as the new main films will have an entirely new main cast. The antagonist of the film, a program named B.L.A.C.K., is completely original. The story is set in Digimon Academy and the Digital Middle World, with only the mid-credit scene taking place into the real world. Appmon The Digimon Spin-Off: Appmon (simply known as Appmon) is a story about the new area that has been born into the Digiversum, but this area is not inhabited by Digimon, but by its subspecies Appmon who share a connection with mobile applications. However, the mobile devices and systems around Seattle are going haywire and a student named Aidan Lockhart is pulled into an adventure in which he faces a virtual reality mixed into the real world. Only Aidan and the other players can fix everything. Aidan Lockhart and Gatchmon are the protagonists of the film. Supporting characters include Erin Gingell, Dokamon, Joseph Timmins, Musimon, Ryan Davies and Hackmon. The antagonists are controlled by an evil device controlled by a malevolent artificial intelligence, being a slightly reiterated version of Leviathan from Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. The story is set in Seattle and the Surface Web of the Appmon Ocean. Digimon Origins #3: The Light '' ''Digimon Origins #3: The Light starts from seven years before the humans first arrived into the Digiversum, first of the children who can potentially form bonds with the Digimon have been found. During the next years, several of these children grow up and become closer to their destiny, but their destined enemies are also about to achieve everything they are destined to achieve before all the battles between them and Tamers finally happen. The film shows the final explanation for the existence of the Digivices and why Tadao Deguchi and the other heroes of the battle against the Great Demon Lords were chosen to become associated with the Digiversum. The film also revealed how Abaddomon and Bagramon came to contact each other for the first time. Olympos XII: Legacy The Digimon Spin-Off: Olympos XII: Legacy (simply known as Olympos XII: Legacy) tells how a world called Iliad has been attempting to restore itself before two Digi-Eggs end up into the real world. The two Digimon that hatch from these eggs become connected with son of an archaeologist and a tourist girl. But some members of Iliad's ruling body get involved when their opinions about them connecting with humans are starting to conflict. The film was meant to give the Olympos XII slightly bigger role in the films by describing their history after the events of Digimon: The Descending. The main characters of the film are Coronamon and Lunamon and the two humans who become attached to them: Nikos Theodorakis and Chloe Stanton. The film doesn't include any Digimon species unrelated to the mythology of Olympos XII. The story is set briefly in group's homeworld while the real world part being set in Greece. Digimon: New Information Age Digimon: New Information Age, a follow-up to Digimon: The Descending, was meant to be the sixth main film in the Digiversum as well as the twentieth installment of the entire franchise. It takes three years after the battle against the Great Demon Lords and the Reconfiguration of the Digiversum. The real world and the Digiversum have changed and are no longer the same. Several factions are starting to desire knowledge which can create new threat if it falls into wrong hands. The film acts as a prelude to a two conflicts known as Quantum Wars. Cyberspace EDEN The Digimon Spin-Off: Cyberspace EDEN (simply known as Cyberspace EDEN) was meant to be the twelfth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-first installment of the entire franchise. It tells about Cyberspace EDEN, the only place in the World Wide Web where any human can visit and freely interact with digital lifeforms. Whether any Digimon will appear in this film or not is yet to be decided. Appmon: On & Off The Digimon Spin-Off: Appmon: On & Off (simply known as Appmon: On & Off), a sequel to Appmon, was meant to be the thirteenth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-second installment of the entire franchise. It will include another challenge of Draconix against the Applidrivers, with Onmon and Offmon appearing in a key role. Digimon Origins #0: The Beginning Digimon Origins #0: The Beginning was meant to be the ultimate prequel film for the previous three prequel films of the Digiversum as well as the twenty-third installment of the entire franchise. It will take place decades before the events of the first prequel film, explaining the origins of the ruling bodies of the Digiversum. Brave Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: Brave Tamer (simply known as Brave Tamer) was meant to be the fourteenth spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-fourth installment of the entire franchise. It will be a solo film for a new incarnation of Ryo Akiyama, the famous Tamer known to have lived in both Adventure and Tamers universes. Digimon: Quantum War I Digimon: Quantum War I was meant to be the seventh main film in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-fifth installment of the entire franchise. It will deal with a large conflict that follows the events of New Information Age. The title doesn't refer to it being first half of one story, but to the name of the conflict. Clock Cycle Journey The Digimon Spin-Off: Clock Cycle Journey (simply known as Clock Cycle Journey) was meant to be the fifteenth spin-off in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-sixth installment of the entire franchise. The film is idealized to be mix of live-action and anime, and it contains story about alternate dimensions. Digimon: Quantum War II Digimon: Quantum War II was meant to be the eighth main film in the Digiversum as well as the twenty-seventh and final installment of the entire franchise. It will not begin right after the events of the Quantum War I, but will present a new conflict between same sides than in the previous war. The title doesn't refer to it being second half of one story, but to the name of the conflict. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes, but this time most them are based on Japanese versions. Digivolution is called just "Evolution", like in Japan. Originally, the Japanese names of the Evolutionary Stages were planned to be used, but this was changed very soon after the release of the first Digimon film synopsis. Crests and Armor Digivolution were initially decided not to be used in the Digiversum. The rare Digivolutionary Stage known as Super Ultimate or Ultra instead will be implemented in a form different from the real-life media. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up is used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the later installments. :"Shared universe had been one of my favorite forms for a film series, ever since Marvel Cinematic Universe started. The existence of other respective projects from DC, Transformers and Godzilla/King Kong made my interest in them grow even stronger." — CAJH The plan was that each main character from spin-off films would eventually join the main saga. Although certain characters were originally planned to appear only in the main saga, some of them are planned to have their own solo films. On July 21, 2016, the project was almost cancelled. However, on August 8, the project started to proceed again, despite the anime television series ideas being cancelled. On October 24, few more film ideas were started to be considered. On January 10, 2017, ten new film ideas were announced in order to avoid certain types of void being inside the Digiversum mythology and ensure that some of the unused Partner Digimon can be used in another form. On January 21, it was explained how the next ten films explore more gray areas of mankind, which the previous films didn't explore very much. In May 21, two more films were added and as the final additions to the series. The decision was made after realizing how two main films made it too short to explain the second storyline, expanding the story of the seventh main film into an eighth and the final main film. The sixteenth installment, Agumon & Gabumon, introduced a new logo for the Digiversum franchise in August 2017. :"While the first installments gave a clear information about who were the villains and who could ever ecome such thing, inner doubts and possibilities of a good guy becoming evil sounded fascinating. However, one certain element behind all these things remains same and the final main film will surprise many of you." — CAJH On May 2018, months after the release of Olympos XII: Legacy, the project went into inactive state due to lack of inspiration and motivation. Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The original logo (from Digimon to Digimon: The Descending) File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent version of the original logo File:Digiversum New Logo.png|The current logo (since Agumon & Gabumon) File:Digiversum New Logo TP.png|The transparent version of the current logo Category:Fan fiction